custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun with Families! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Families is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on June 25, 1994. In 1997, the Season 4 episode, "It's Tradition" is a semi-remake of this. On December 2, 2003, It was later re-released under a different title, "Familes of Fun!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn all about kinds of having fun with families including babies, brothers and sisters, mommies and dadies, grandparents, having a family tradition, taking walks, ride bikes, going for a drive in the car, have a picnic, go swimming in the swimming pool, get ice cream, have a birthday party, and many others. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Scott *Harry *Luci *Baxter (debut / only appearence) *Kathy *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Let's Play Together #The More We Get Together #Pat-a-Cake #Looby Loo #The Brother Song #It's a Family Tradition! #Walk Around the Block #Riding on a Bike #Riding in the Car #Gonna Have a Picnic #Swimming, Swimming #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #Happy Birthday to Me #My Family's Just Right For Me #The Fiesta Song #I Love You End Credit Music #The Fiesta Song Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice and 1994 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney Safety". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Before the song "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together. *Another time Michael falls or lays down. This time, After the song "Let's Play Together", he arrives at the school playground who is caring a bag of books while greeting Barney and the other kids. And Then, he slips on a toy red car, and falls down, and hurting his cheek on his face a little bit. *The kind of books in a bag that Michael is caring including a Good Night Owl Book, a Ten, Nine, Eight Book, a Magic School Bus Book, a Dr. Seuss Book, a Sesame Street Book, a Disney Book, a Mother Goose Book, and a Fairy Tales Book. *When Michael screams as he slips on a toy red car, and falls down, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +3. *After Michael slips on a toy red car, and falls down, He tells Barney that his cheek on his face hurts a little bit. And Then, Barney will put a big bandage on Michael's hurt cheek on his face to make it feel better. *Michael wears the same clothes from "Hoo's in the Forest?", and "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *Michael's voice used in this home video is a mix of his voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" and "Going Places!" *when the kids say barney after he came life, was is sound clip mix of the ones from "Barney's Talent Show", "An Adventure In Make-Believe!", "I Can Be a Firefighter!" and "Twice Is Nice!". Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1994 episodes